


Earth 429

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Eating out, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multiverse, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Oliver has been traveling the multiverse to do the Monitor's bidding. He ends up on Earth 429 and gets a very unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Adrian Chase/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Earth 429

Oliver was really getting tired of helping The Monitor with these tasks. He was jumping from Earth to Earth waking up as that Earth’s Oliver Queen. He thought he had seen it all, that is...until he woke up on Earth 429. 

He opened his eyes and felt a warm body next to him. At first, he thought it was nice that on any Earth, he and Felicity were still together. Until he realized, this wasn’t Felicity. This person was muscular, had defined lines, and a penis. The man rolled over the Oliver got a look of horror on his face. This was Adrian Chase.

Adrian began to wake up. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He said kissing Oliver. Oliver was in shock and didn’t respond. “Baby, are you okay?”

He realized he had to play the part of this new Oliver. “Yeah, sorry. Just a little tired.”

“I know. My sexy Green Arrow working hard last night. You took down a bunch of Slade’s men. Hopefully one day we got him, but in the meantime….” He pulled Oliver on top of him. “You can take me down. I love seeing that ass in your suit babe, but you know I am much more interested in this.” He reached down and stroked Oliver’s cock. Oliver hadn’t been touched in a long time. He has been on this mission for months and just the face someone was giving his cock any attention made him instantly hard. “Yeah, I know what you like.” 

Oliver gave in and kissed Adrian hard. “Yeah, you really do.” Their tongues chased each other. The two men fought for dominance rolling around in the sheets on their bed. Adrian almost pinned Oliver a few times, but he was always able to overpower him. 

“As fun as kissing and wrestling with you is, please babe.” Adrian grabbed Oliver’s face and looked in dead in the eyes. “Fuck me.”

“Okay. Okay.” Oliver smiled. “Do we have any condoms?” He got up and looked in a drawer only finding lube. 

Adrian laughed. “Good one. Since when do you not wanna breed my ass?” Adrian responded spanking his ass. “Let me go clean. I want you to eat my ass before you fuck me, babe.” He kissed Oliver and left the room.

“Fuck.” Oliver whispered. Was he really going to do this? On his Earth, this guy destroyed his life. Killed the mother of his child. Tried to kill him many times and everyone he loves. Kidnapped his son. He was staring out the window.

“Babe?” He turned around and Adrian was on all fours, his ass in the air. “Fuck me,  _ Daddy. _ ” 

This made Oliver’s cock twitch. It was not something he thought would turn him on. Then again, he never thought kissing another guy would make him hard. “Is that what you want baby?”

“Yes daddy. Eat my ass then fuck me. Use me.” Adrian moaned.

Oliver wasn’t really sure he knew what he was doing. He spanked Adrian’s ass and then spread his ass cheeks. He figured he would just dive in. He licked Adrian’s hole and squeezed his ass. 

“Fuck yes, daddy!” Adrian moaned. 

Oliver stood up. “You want daddy’s cock?”

“Yes. Yes!” Adrian begged.

Oliver spanked Adrian so hard that he could see his hand print on his ass. “I said, do you want daddy’s cock?”

“Fuck. Yes. Daddy. Fuck me!” Adrian was practically screaming.

Oliver pulled Adrian closer. His ass was in the air and his hands were ready to clench the sheets. He leaned in and whispered in Adrian’s ear. “Daddy is going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for a week, bitch.”

“Oh yes!” Adrian moaned out. 

Oliver lined up his cock. He wanted release, but also this was revenge. He lubed his cock up and instead of a steady pace, he forced his cock in. “Take my dick,  _ babe _ .” Using that word hurt, but this was his revenge. 

Adrian’s eyes went wide, his head shot up, and his back arched. “FUCK!!!” 

Oliver grupped Adrian’s thighs hard. Adrian was definitely going to be bruised after this. He forced his cock all the way in and plowed him. “Take it like the little bitch you are.”

“Oh yes, daddy! I need it. Fuck me! Harder! HARDER!” Adrian begged.

He wanted it, he was going to get it. Oliver began to pull out almost all of the way and force himself in harder and faster. “Yeah? You like that!” 

“Fuck, Ollie. Daddy. You’re gunna make me cum. Turn me.” Adrian said.

Oliver forced him on his back and put his leg in the air. The legs were a great use of leverage to fuck him harder. Oliver could see Adrian’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He was really enjoying this. He pounded Adrian’s ass more forcefully. “Cum for me, bitch.” He whispered to Adrian.

“Yes, daddy! Ugh!” Adrian moaned and his cock erupted all over his chest. His chest was covered in cum.

The sight was admittedly hotter than Oliver anticipated. “Fuck!” Oliver gripped his legs harder and his nails left marks on Adrian’s legs. He began to cum inside of Adrian.

“Fuck yes daddy!” Adrian moaned as he got bred. 

“Wow.” Oliver said panting and pulling his cock out of Adrian.

“You haven’t fucked me like that since you beat Damien Darhk and we fucked to celebrate.” Adrian said still trying to catch his breath.

“I guess I was just really into it this time.” Oliver laughed.

“Calling me a bitch was new, but I didn’t hate it.” He said kissing Oliver. “We should shower and get ready for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, I thought you were done joking about forgetting our wedding.” Adrian rolled his eyes. “I want to go shower.” Adrian quickly pinned Oliver and whispered in his ear. “Wanna join me for round 2 before we pack?” 

Oliver honestly was so ready for more. He must be on that Earth for some reason, maybe it was to either get release or get revenge. Who said he couldn’t do them at the same time? “Let’s go,  _ bitch. _ ”

Adrian shivered. “Yes, daddy.”

Oliver picked Adrian up and they went to the bathroom, round 2 was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


End file.
